I Care
by Twitcher
Summary: Hey there. I'm Demyx. Just Demyx. I've got a lot to be bitter about and I don't like much. Especially not Zexion. Now get outta my face. Zemyx, rated for content and language
1. Chapter 1

_I will always regret once saying that I would never write another Zemyx piece. Then I wrote two more one shots and now a multi-chapter… Pfff…Right, you will notice Demyx is kind of a darker character in this fic. I'm just sick of seeing him as being the idiot. I guess I dedicate this entire fic to Seka-chan for being the awesome friend she is. Thanks Sekie!_

_I own nothing. _

I'm Demyx. Just Demyx. As far as I'm concerned I have no last name and I never will. If my parents were fine with giving me life and then abandoning me then I want nothing to do with them. I will never have anything to do with them, even if they ever do bother trying to find me, their son. I don't even know their names, faces or even if I have any other siblings. And that's fine. Because I hate them and I always will. They left me in this dump of a children's home to rot and I'll never forgive them. If they had just given me to someone I'd have been fine. But leaving me to people who look at me and see a walking dollar sign? Unforgivable.

You could say I'm being over dramatic but if you'd lived my childhood, you'd feel as bitter and angry as I do. Well, of course you would, you'd be me.

My only outlet is music. If I didn't have it, I'd have killed myself a long time ago. It lifts me up and keeps me going. Just barely anyway. As soon as I touch any musical instrument I feel free. I guess it's my anti-drug. I have a battered old guitar in the corner of the room I share with Seifer and Axel. As soon as I get back from the hell that is my high school I immediately pick it up and loose myself. Axel likes to sing along too. He actually has a very good voice. Seifer just rolls his eyes and goes out to hang around town with Fuu and Rai.

Rai is Lexaeus's kid, a prime wrestler and looks like his nose has been broken three too many times. He also acts like he's taken a few too many whacks to the head. Fuu is one of the heirs to some multi-million dollar company. Her brother, Zexion is this quiet guy who spends hours in the school library. I hardly know anything about him but he can't be that interesting. All he does is read, work and drink can after can of Pepsi. He's a total weirdo.

"Yo, Demy-boy!"

Let's get this straight. Nobody ever calls me Demy-boy. I beat the crap out of anyone who does. Axel however, despite a couple of split lips, a few black eyes, a foot to the groin, Indian burns and a concussion, just won't get the message. He never does. If he's decided he's going to do something, come heck or high water, he will do it. If he wants a peanut butter sandwich at three in the morning after curfew, then dammit he will get his sandwich and the staff can do nothing about it.

"What?" I answered curtly.

"Party tonight, at Luxord's place. You coming?"

I considered. Luxord is this bleach blond British college student. Somehow he and Axel got mixed in together and hit off. Axel owes the guy his first-born child and his next girlfriend. That's how good Luxord is at gambling. However, Axel gets the last laugh there because Axel doesn't like girls so Luxord will get neither the child nor the girlfriend any time soon. I myself owe him one free gig for one of his famous drink-fests.

"I guess."

"Aww come on, show a little more enthusiasm!" Axel said, swinging his hips around in some weird dance.

Axel's hips are famous.

"But that prick Riku is probably gonna be there. He made Sora cry again," I spat.

Riku. Ugh, where do I begin? The smug bastard is the son of Sephiroth, this smarmy politician. He and his brothers Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are a force to be reckoned with. Unless you're me. Then they're just a bunch of cowards who need their faces slamming into a wall at least once a week. I often find Sora sprawled across his bed, completely miserable because of this guy. He just won't leave the kid alone. Sora is like the little brother I always never wanted. If anyone messes with him, they have to answer to me, even though Sora drives me insane.

"So? Just kick his ass again," Axel pointed out, hauling himself up onto the windowsill where I was sitting.

I said nothing and just stared out the window, watching a kid outside throw a ball against the high gray brick wall surrounding the Orphanage.

Axel sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Come on. Life isn't that bad. I hate it when you mope."

I shrugged his arm off me and hopped down from the sill.

"What should I wear?"

Axel grinned. "That's more like it!"

Later I was sitting on a table in Luxord's house, a can of Bud in one hand and some kind of shot in the other, tanked to the eyelids, screaming out the slightly changed and extremely rude version of the school song at the top of my lungs with the other students from Radiant Garden High. That's when I spotted him, sitting there in the corner and a can of Pepsi in his hand, just watching everyone.

"Oi! What's that stuck up bastard doing here?" I slurred, laughing slightly.

Fuu raised an eyebrow. "I brought him."

She was still completely sober, regardless of how much she'd been drinking. She never fails to amaze me there. By the time myself, Axel, Seifer and Rai are all completely and utterly drunk, she's not even swaying on her feet. She has a very high alcohol tolerance, the lucky bitch. And she never gets hangovers even if she does managed to get blitzed. I call it talent. Seifer calls it luck.

"Ha! Why?" I wanted to know.

"Interest."

I blinked at her a few times before bursting out into raucous laughter. "What's interesting about him? Hey Zexion! Come over here!"

He looked up, quiet amusement in his expression.

"I believe you're drunk," he said in this crisp, carrying voice.

When I'm drunk I find everything really, really funny. Seriously. I can get punched repeatedly in the face while drunk and sit there laughing my head off. So of course Zexion's statement caused me to go into hysterics.

"No shit! That's why I came here smartass!" I managed to gasp out. "To get completely blitzed!"

He tilted his head to one side before getting to his feet and walking over. I was all set to start mouthing off at him or just taking the piss out of him until he grabbed me by the arm with surprising force, yanked me off the table and pulled me through the crowd, out the door. He then sat down on the concrete steps leading up to the door and hauled me down with him.

"Dude, what was that for?" I said, garbling my words.

"You need to sober up."

"Do not. I'm fine."

Zexion got up and brushed himself off. "Whatever. I'm going home."

"Pfff, that's nice," I told him. "Tell everyone else, I'm sure they'll care as much as I do."

He regarded me quietly, slight concern on his face.

This just served to piss me off.

"Shove off! Don't pretend you give a fuck about me! Not even my parents did that! You wouldn't care if a friggin' bus hit me while I go home, you'd just be all quiet and drink another can of fucking Pepsi!" I yelled at him, the words all running into each other.

It might have been my drunken mind playing tricks on me, but for a second, I swear he looked kinda… Sad…

Then he turned around and strode off, leaving me to go back inside and down an incredibly unhealthy amount of alcohol.

The rest of the night was a complete blur. I can remember getting into a fight with Riku and Loz. I think I beat Riku but Loz whacked me with a chair and knocked me out for a few minutes. I can also remember Axel being pinned to a couch by this smaller blond guy. I think they were making out, but I can't really remember. I did get a little hot and heavy myself with one of Luxord's college mates, this surfer dude with these awesome silver streaks in his long hair and an eye patch. He must have been at least five years older than me though when I think about it. It was just some drunken pashing, nothing more. I saw him less than ten minutes later with this crazy blonde lightning bug chick.

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding and my stomach was heaving. I was back at the Orphanage, so we must have gotten back safely, and without getting caught. I groaned loudly and sat up, the room spinning around me. Then I got up and raced for the bathroom and brought up whatever the hell it was I'd eaten the night before. After washing my mouth out I went back to our room, intending to slip back between the sheets and sleep for another billion years.

However when I got through the door I noted something. Seifer was sprawled across his bed; arms over his head and snoring like a pig. Axel… Axel was snuggled up with that blond guy from last night. The one with the attitude, electric blue eyes and cool hair. Both were apparently shirtless and the blond had one hell of a hicky on his chest. I did wonder if they still had pants but… Well, I wasn't that curious if you know what I mean. So I just went back to bed.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I jerked awake, yelling something about World War III.

Turns out Seifer had woken up and seen Axel and the blond giving it another go. How they managed the first time without waking either of us up is a marvel but managing to get halfway done and only wake up Seifer? Man, that is impressive.

Then again, we were both completely trashed last night. Seifer is generally okay after a good sleep so he was bound to wake up. I however, get hangovers from Hell. I sleep like a rock for a whole day before springing up again.

"Oh fuck," Axel muttered from on top of the blond.

"Morning," the blond said as if we hadn't just woken up to him being thoroughly ravished by our roommate.

"Oh dear Lord," I muttered and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Axel!" yelled Seifer. "What the hell are you playing at man? We're gonna get skinned for this!"

Axel rolled his eyes, apparently over the shock of being caught. "Can I finish up before we talk?"

Seifer just looked at him in disbelief. "Fine. You know what? I don't care. Get caught, just don't expect me and Demyx to get mixed up in all this," he announced and stalked out the door. After a short pause he came back in. "Demyx, you were supposed to walk out with me."

"I'm sleeping."

"Demyx. Get up. Now."

"Nah."

The blond sighed. "C'mon, lets just go shower," he suggested.

I think Axel agreed. I wouldn't really know because I went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up it was Saturday morning. The party had been on Thursday night so that was over twenty-four hours sleep. I didn't have a raging headache and after I'd had a shower, brushed my teeth and had something to eat, I felt great. So I picked up my guitar, sat on my bed and began playing some Spanish pieces I learnt out of this fancy guitar book I got out of the library. I'd have to go back there sometime. They had CD's and music books I could check out…

Maybe I'd go tomorrow…

After playing for a little longer, I went down to the common room. Sora was sitting in front of the TV, watching some show about a kid with a giant key or some crazy shit like that.

"Your fever better Demyx?"' Sora asked all innocently.

Little bastard…

"Yeah. Thanks," I said and hopped over the back of the couch to sit beside him.

We watched this show a little longer. It had Donald Duck in it… Wacky.

"So where the hell is everyone?" I asked grumpily.

Sora shrugged. "Seifer's with Fuu and Rai and I think Axel's out with Roxas."

"Roxas?"

Then I remembered. The blond. So his name was Roxas? I think I'd seen him around school… Wait… He couldn't be… But then the name Roxas isn't exactly common…

"Sora. This guy isn't… He can't be…"

"Roxas Strife?" Sora asked grinning from ear to ear.

My mouth dropped open. Roxas Strife is _the_ guy at school. He and his older brother Cloud are in a band together, along with a few other guys from school. A really good one. As in a famous one. Well, famous in this crummy town anyway. Not that there's much competition. Girls love them, way too much. They grab at the poor little guy and scream at him. Not so much at school, but when he's doing a gig... I almost feel bad for the guy. How he managed to get to Luxord's party I'll never know. How he didn't get recognized at the party is another mystery. How he managed to screw Axel without us waking up… Kid must be sneaky as…

"Okay. Let me just set this out so I can make sense of it," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Axel invited to me to Luxord's Party."

"And you didn't invite me," Sora put in.

"Right, we didn't invite you. So me, Axel and Seifer went to the party at around ten. I was completely pissed by around eleven thirty. Then that prick Zexion pissed me off and I got drunker. I beat up Riku, got knocked out by Loz, I pashed some college student and then I somehow got home and woke up. I threw up, came back in and saw Axel with the blond guy he's been mouth fucking at the party. Then I go back to sleep, only to be woken by Seifer screaming because he caught Axel and his blond plaything going for another round."

"Wow, that was some night out…" Sora said, awe evident in his voice.

"And it doesn't end there!" I said, imitating one of those crappy infocommercials. "I wake up the next day and come down here only to be told that one of the few guys I consider a friend is now dating some teen idol."

Sora and I sat in silence for a while.

"I'm going to castrate Axel."

"Oh."

"With a sharpie."

Sora made a face. "Ouch… Why not Roxas?"

"Because his fans would then castrate me. And I want to keep my genitals intact."

"Well, they might still be intact, just not attached to you…"

I gave him a look.

He blanched and laughed nervously. "Sorry…"

I stretched and sighed. I was bored and stuck with Sora. As soon as you've said that you just know you have to get off your ass and do anything. Because if you're the one stuck with Sora… Well, you're out of favour, that's for sure. But at the same time… I guess I don't really mind the little guy. He has his moments where he's a really cool guy. But those moments aren't very often.

What can I say? He's the dork of the century!

But I suppose he's our dork…

"Hey Sora, wanna come to the library with me?" I asked grudgingly.

Sora looked up at me with those big baby blues and this little smile on his face. I instantly felt bad. Sora is a stuck in the middle kid. Too old to pal around with the younger ones and too young to hang out with us seniors. He doesn't get on with the kids his age at school and Riku torments the living daylights out of him. So he ends up by himself, trying to loose himself in any fantasy he can hold on to.

"Sure!"

So we got up and walked out into the streets of Radiant Garden. Let me tell you, as soon as I can, I'm out of this place. I hate it. I was born here, abandoned here and I've had to exist here. I want to get out and move on. I want to see the lights and stuff. I want to see Traverse Town, stand on top of Melody's Skyscraper and watch a sunset in Twilight Town. I refuse to live in this city with its façade of perfection and contentment.

"Demyx?"

I was jolted out of my thoughts. "Hm?"

"Have you ever really liked someone?"

I decided honesty was the best policy.

"No."

He didn't even change his expression. "Didn't think so. You're so cold to us all Demyx."

"Huh. Better than being like Axel."

We walked the rest of the way in silence to the library. It's not particularly impressive. Well, it might be but then, I hate this town. I'll never admit to liking anything about it. Ever. I won't even say our music store is any good. Which it isn't.

I was just running my fingers over the CD racks inside when I suddenly looked up when I heard a noise. My eyes met a single, curious eye, the other hidden by a fringe of blueish-gray hair…

Zexion?

_Don't expect an update anytime soon, I'mma buggering off to England for a month. _

_Hope you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

_Lets call this chapter a tentative return to this site. Enjoy._

That smoky lashed eye blinked in surprise and a slight smile twitched the half of his mouth that I could see. His face was so flawless. How couldn't I have seen it before? No scars or bruises from fights, no scarring from acne, no freckles and no unwanted facial hair. Unlike my face in many ways. I have scars from fights, my favourite being the one just under my left eye, a few acne scars, definitely some shaving scars, bruises from that party and slight fuzz around my jawbone. He was so bloody perfect.

"Oh, hi Demyx," He murmured happily.

I couldn't hold it back. I punched him right between his eyes. The bastard was just asking for it.

Then I walked away, grabbing Sora, not saying a word and definitely not looking back.

Sora said nothing but he was tense. He doesn't like it when I hit people. Not even when I hit people for him. He says problems can be solved through rational and calm behavior and that using physical force is only a last resort if the other attacks you. We all say Sora is a wuss. But, y'know, each to their own and all.

We got to Alter Street before he said anything.

"I think you acted a little rashly there Demyx," he said quietly.

I was still boiling over with fury. That guy just drove me insane with rage. I couldn't stand him at all. He was a smug bastard that patronized the living daylights out of me and made a fool of me. All he did was drink Pepsi and plan out his next way of driving me up the wall.

"Yeah so?" I spat. "Bastard was asking for it."

"It sounded more like he said 'hi' rather than 'Demyx can you punch me really hard on the bridge of my nose' to me," Sora retorted.

I didn't say anything. There was this little voice niggling at the back of my head telling me that he was right and that I hadn't had to hit him so hard. That he might just really have meant it when he hauled me out at that party, that maybe he wanted me to sober up so I didn't get as wrecked as I had. But the much bigger voice that told me he was just trying to look like a saint, that he just knew he was winding me up and loved getting me mad. The bigger voice then trashed the smaller voice and my mind was made up.

"I hate him."

Sora sighed. "Alright then Demyx."

"Don't you hate Riku? After all he does to you?"

Sora drew in a deep breath and craned his neck back to look at the sky. "No. I don't really."

"Sora! He beats you and makes a fool of you. How can you not hate that little prick?" I yelled, grabbing him by his collar.

Sora didn't flinch. He just smiled a little. "Because every time he sees my face with the bruises he made it tears him apart a little. It gives him hell."

I stared at him. "You mean he feels bad about it?"

Sora's creepy little smile just widened. "Oh he does."

I let him go and we walked back to the Orphanage. He went inside but I carried on walking. I wanted to go to the beach. I had enough for a train ticket and I could be back before dinner… Or maybe I wouldn't. Maybe I'd go to the beach and not come back. I could live on the beach. I could build a shelter out of driftwood just out of reach of the tide. I could take my guitar and busk to earn some cash to buy food.

It was a nice fantasy but I could never follow through with it. I love the water but the sand… Eh, not so much. Hate it when it gets in my clothes.

The more I thought about it, the more it seemed like a bad idea. So where could I go? I didn't want to be stuck in my room. It would be mind crushingly boring without any new C.D's.

I could go to the park. I'd probably meet someone I knew there. But that might not be such a good idea.

In the end, I ended up going to the movies.

And you'll never guess who I met there.

Axel's brother, Reno.

Reno and Axel were both abandoned in a box somewhere in Traverse Town when they were kids, Axel was just a baby at the time. Reno was around four years old. They got moved around one heck of a lot and ended up here a few years ago. I always admired them both. They're both absolutely gorgeous for a start and when they went out one night and came back with tattoos they just became the epitome of cool. Then I got to know Axel and found out he's one heck of a weirdo but Reno was always cool. When he came of age the first thing he did was book out of the Orphanage and he tried to take Axel with him. But they wouldn't let him. So he broke all the windows on the first floor then ran away.

I used to have a slight crush on Reno back when I first met him…

"Demyx! Man, I haven't seen you in years yo," Reno had exclaimed when I saw him.

I had shrugged. "Yeah."

"Still the moody one eh?"

"Yeah."

Now don't get me wrong. I wasn't being rude. Whenever I see Reno I get all tongue-tied and want to seem as cool as he is.

Reno grinned. "What movie are you coming to see? I was gonna check out Silent Hill."

"Me too," I said, trying to match his grin.

Okay really I had come to see Crisis Core but he didn't need to know that.

So we went in and sat down. I didn't realize just how scary that movie was. Reno kept glancing over to check if I was scared. By heck I was. That Pyramid thing ripped that woman's skin off! I think I yelped at that point… Because Reno leaned over and squeezed my knee.

When the movie finally finished and we walked out into the bright sunshine outside Reno turned to me and did his trademark grin.

"A friend of mine's holding a party tonight. Wanna come with me?" he asked.

I tried to mask my excitement. "Yeah, sure. When and where?"

"Just be ready at nine, I'll come get you then."

As he walked off I blinked a few times. Did I just score a date with Reno? The Reno? The guy who was famous for putting Kadaj in hospital once? The older boy who had watched good naturedly as Axel and I pummeled the hell out of Riku? The guy who had nursed the feud between the rich kids and us? Hell, he was the guy who started it!

Damn…

So I hurried on back to the Orphanage. Axel and his blond boy toy were in our room, just hanging out. Thank God…

"Hey Demy, what's up?" Axel asked from his reclining position on the bed. Roxas was resting his head on Axel's stomach and reading some random magazine.

"Going to a party," I muttered as I searched through the closet.

"And you didn't tell me?" Axel said all offended.

"I just got invited," I told him from deep in the closet.

If I had been looking, I would have seen Axel raise an eyebrow. But I could tell. I always can.

"Oh yeah? By who?"

"Reno."

There was a spluttering sort of sound from Axel, then a thud and yelp from Roxas. Then a hand grabbed my ankle and hauled me out backwards from the depths of the closet.

"My brother? Are you kidding me? He's in town?" Axel cried. "My brother, Reno asked you, Demyx to a party? Like a date?"

"Well, yeah. And if you don't mind, I'm trying to find my studded pants."

Axel let go of my leg and I buried myself back into the musty depths.

"I was supposed to be going with Cloud to that party…" Roxas said off-handedly.

"Oh?" Axel asked.

I could tell they were getting comfy back on the bed. Axel must be pretty serious about the guy. If you can peacefully share the bed with Axel, you've got it made. Most people end up on the floor or on the couch because if he decides he doesn't like you all that much he kicks, tosses, hogs the covers, won't cuddle you and won't let you on the bed while he's awake. As far as I knew, Roxas had spent at least two nights here, I'm not so sure about the second because I had been out cold…

I still couldn't find my pants… Geez…

"Yeah, our band manager got invited and he said he wanted us all to come."

"Wow, your band manager must be pretty young."

What the hell was Seifer's old bike tyre doing in here?

"He's still in high school."

"Shit…"

I clambered out of the closet.

"Axel, I can't find my studded pants. When did I last have them?" I whined.

Axel thought for a moment. "I don't know. Your clothes Demy-boy, you keep track of them."

Well he's sure helpful isn't he?

Then I seemed to remember Sora asking to borrow them. I can also remember laughing at him about it because I knew they wouldn't fit. Maybe the little sneaky bastard had snuck off with them… I bet he did. He's always liked those pants. But why would he want them in the first place? It's not like he goes out anywhere and we don't tend to bring him along with us because he's the baby of the group. And they aren't pants you can wear casually. They're definitely 'going out' pants.

Whatever. I left the love nest and strode with pants related purpose down to Sora's room and knocked on the door. There was shuffling from inside.

"Sora? It's me. Do you have my studded pants? I'm going on a sort-of date and I want them."

There was a thump and I could hear the window being closed. What the heck was the kid doing?

"Sora?"

"Uh, yeah! I'll be right there."

The door opened and Sora popped his head around. "Yes?"

I frowned slightly and gave him an odd look. "Do you have my studded pants?"

His eyes brightened. "The really cool ripped leather studded pants?"

"Yes. Those ones."

He grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Why do you have them?"

Sora laughed. "I went and got them back from Marly's place. Y'know that party where Marly spiked your drink and you lost your pants? And Axel and Seifer had to carry you home in your boxers?"

Ah. That party.

Marluxia is another friend of Axel's. He's a bit weird really. Likes to smoke weed and grow flowers. He throws parties about once a year and I tend to avoid them like… Zexion. No good comes from Marly's parties. And nobody can remember how you're supposed to pronounce his name. So he's just Marly, Or Marlu, depending on how you're feeling.

Anyway at that party Marly had spiked my drink with something weird and I blacked out completely. I guess I must have shed my pants at some point. Or someone took them off for me. I don't know, and I don't want to think about it too hard. I may end up scarred for life or something.

"So can I have them back?" I asked.

"Only if you tell me who your sort-of date is," Sora said with a smirk.

I grinned. "Reno."

Sora got a disbelieving expression. "No way. You're just messing with me again Demyx. There's no way Reno, Axel's brother Reno, would bother with a high schooler."

"Maybe I'm just special then. Now, pants please."

See? I even said please. There's hope for me yet.

…Nah.

Sora popped back behind his door and I could hear rummaging. Why he wasn't letting me in though was bugging me. Sora didn't really like people in his room, but he always let me in without question. I figured maybe he was drawing again. He thinks I don't know he's been hanging around with Naminé and getting her to teach him… I dunno, art stuff. But of course I know. He's my little brother I've always never wanted. And I do feel bad when I rage at him like I had earlier after I'd decked Zexion in the face.

Even though I was right and, man, in hindsight, that felt really good. I should punch Zexion more often…

A few thumps and curses the door opened and my beloved pants were thrust at me and Sora wished me luck before shutting the door with a snap.

Alrighty then… But score! Pants!

So I scuttled off back to our room. Axel and the idol boy toy were still there. Just talking. Which was weird. Axel practices the theory of 'less talking, more action' so I was sufficiently weirded out. I'd been out of the room for around ten minutes and they hadn't even moved.

"Axel, time?" I asked and I looked for my jacket. Screw wearing a shirt tonight. It was too hot. And I wanted to show Reno just what he'd been missing out on these past few years.

"Uh, about six I think."

I sighed. "Aw… Ages to wait."

Roxas got up and stretched. "How about we go out for a pre-party drink then?"

"Kid, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You look fourteen."

He grinned. "Like Sora then huh?"

"Sora's sixteen?" I yelped. "He never told me!"

"It's his birthday next month, so technically he's still fifteen. But whatever."

I felt pretty shit right then. I had always assumed Sora was fourteen, maybe younger. But he's got a kid face and he's kind of childish… So maybe I wasn't too much of a lousy step in brother…

Axel was looking puzzled. "How do you know this?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I hang out with Sora a lot. He doesn't really seem too fussed by me. And the girls are nice too. Kairi and Naminé."

The name Kairi didn't ring any bells.

But, how had Roxas managed to hang out with Sora without getting found out? Again, he was showing this sneaky side… Maybe he's a ninja.

"So, are we going or what?" He asked.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Whereabouts?"

"The park. I'm supposed to be meeting my manager there later. Demyx?"

I thought for a moment. It was tempting but I wanted to look good. And that would take a while. And if I was already tipsy when Reno came by… Well I'd look stupid. So I said no. They went off and I hopped into the shower. It sucks too. Shit as pressure, unreliable temperature control. It's horrid. But it gets you clean I suppose and so it achieves its purpose. Barely.

After a while the hot water ran out and I was treated to a nice dousing of cold water. So I got out and dried off, pulling on my awesome pants and jacket. Then I spent about an hour doing my hair. My hair is important. It's one of my defining features. Nobody has hair like mine because nobody can pull it off like I can. Yeah, I sound really up myself, but it's true.

I finished lacing up my boots and sat on my bed, wondering what to do with the remaining hour I had before Reno came to pick me up.

Then it hit me and I got up and went down the hallway and knocked on a door.

The door opened.

"Sora, get ready, you're coming with me to that party."

Sora froze. "Really? You mean it!" He asked a big smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah. Like an early birthday present. Now hurry it up. You have an hour to get ready."

Sora ran back into his room then suddenly came back out. "Demyx? Can you help me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay."

I walked in. Sora's room is always a mess. He doesn't share with anyone so he kind of spreads his stuff everywhere. Clothes, underwear, drawings, pencils, candy wrappers… Yeah, pretty much everything. Sora was hovering nervously and gestured to his closet. I didn't hold up much hope. Sora is pretty boring dresser. But when I opened the closet I found a pair of ripped up acid washed skinny jeans hanging around the back of the mess and they weren't the only things. Sora had quite a few 'going out' clothes.

Yet another thing I didn't know. Is our little Sora more like us than I thought?

He slipped into his bathroom to change and I wandered around his room. I suppose being so cold and bitter all the time has its prices. Like not really knowing your friends. But I'd have to pay that price. I wasn't going to warm up. Not even if my parents came back and begged for forgiveness on bended knee. I'm Demyx. Just Demyx and I don't care.

When Sora came out of the bathroom he was completely different. Tight jeans, white shirt, waistcoat with badges pinned all over it and big black stomping boots. He crossed the room to the small set or drawers by his bed and pulled out a studded collar and eyeliner pencil, adding some to his lower eyelid.

He turned around and grinned, pride pretty much oozing from his skin.

"Nice!" I said, and meant it. He's not all that bad really.

"Roxas takes me places sometimes. We're kind of friends," he told me. "He got me some clothes for Christmas."

Oh yeah, that kid is definitely a ninja.

Just then the doorbell rang. I kicked myself. The staff would rip Reno's head off if he tried taking us out after curfew.

We raced downstairs and saw the matron opening the door.

Fuck.

"Reno? I told you, you can't take your brother! He's not even here the good for nothing little-"

"Actually I'm here for my date," said Reno spotting us on the stairs. "Oh, and his plus one."

Sora smiled shyly.

"You aren't taking my charges after curfew!" Shrieked the old bag.

"Oh save it lady," I muttered and dragged Sora out past her.

Reno grinned and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Well then, let's be off. Later days matron."

And with that we ran for it, Sora clutching at my hand as we headed off for one hell of a night.

_Annnnnnnnnnnd cut. I must say I enjoyed writing that. And I hope you enjoyed it too. I'll update soon maybe._


	3. Chapter 3

_Random update, enjoy~_We ran around the corner, Sora's hand clamped in mine and Reno slightly in the lead. Anticipation, adrenaline and defiance swirled in my chest; I let out a howl of laughter, enjoying the feel of my voice ripping out of my throat and into the quiet air of the street. Reno cackled, his voice mixing in and Sora giggled happily, thrilled just to be there I guess.

* * *

We screeched to a halt, bent double, catching our breath.

"Well we showed that cow huh?" Reno said cheekily, winking at me.

I grinned back. "Old bitch."

"She can't cook either," Sora added.

Reno laughed and ruffled Sora's hair, causing Sora to yelp and duck away, carefully making sure no damage had been done to the spikes. He gave Reno a reproachful look and Reno stuck his tongue out, the stud in it flashing in the dusky light.

"So," I said, wanting to get a move on. "We going or what?"

"Impatient are we?" Reno teased. "I might take you there, but you have to give me something first."

I snorted. "Oh really? Like what?"

Sora was watching curiously.

Reno tapped his cheek with his forefinger. I raised my eyebrows but leaned up and kissed him on the spot he'd indicated. Sora giggled again. Reno then pointed to his other cheek. I obliged. He gave me a satisfied smirk and grabbed my hand.

"Come on then," he said, pulling me along after him. I only just had enough time to grab Sora's wrist to haul him along too.

When we got to the party things were just starting. There weren't too many people there yet but I could spot a few familiar faces here and there. Reno's appearance caused a stir. Pretty much everyone came over to say hi and catch up. I tried to go and grab a drink and hang with Sora who was standing awkwardly in the corner, separated from us by the rush of people but Reno squeezed my hand and pulled me closer. My stomach did some fucking weird flippy thing and I didn't object.

About an hour later we were still there, Reno talking to a whole group of people, his arm slung over my shoulder now, a can of Bud in his hand. Nobody had gotten me one. I was getting pissed, I wanted a drink.

"Reno. I want a fucking drink," I said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

He looked at me, almost surprised. Then he laughed. "Someone get him a drink, can't have Demmy sober can we?"

Now, I mentioned before, I hate being called Demmy. Or Demmy-boy. But when Reno said it, it made my stomach do that thing again and I felt my face flush. So much for playing it cool I guess.

A can was pushed into my hand by one of the guys and I tore it open eagerly, downing the whole thing in a few mouthfuls. I threw the can over my shoulder and looked at Reno expectantly.

He grinned back at me then gestured at some scary guy with blue hair and a scar. "Yo, get him another one will you?"

I liked this arrangement. Whenever Reno noticed my hand was empty, or if I nudged him a little he'd make sure I had another. I got nicely tipsy quite fast.

"Reno, I wanna dance, I'm bored!" I slurred.

The party had started by now and all we'd done is move over to some couches. I'd seen Axel and Roxas grinding on each other on the dance floor and the beat of the music was driving me crazy. I'd been sitting still for ages, perched on Reno's lap and I was getting fidgety. Sora had vanished into the crowd ages ago and it was at the back of my mind to find him and see if he was okay, after I'd done some dancing.

Reno nodded and let me down. "Come back soon yeah Demmy?"

I laughed and raced off into the maze of twisting bodies. The smell of sweat and a hint of sex tinged the air. I found a empty spot and let the music take hold. The world blurred and melted into itself around me and I felt a grin stretch across my face. It was almost complete happiness.

Suddenly hands grabbed at my waist and I froze, fists clenched, ready for a fight. But breath smelling slightly of alcohol rushed over my ear.

"You dance sexy," Reno whispered in my ear, pulling me against him. I melted into the touch, going weak at the knees.

He began to press quick, light kisses to my throat and behind my ear then spun me around and smashed his mouth against mine. I was taken aback for a second, my first reaction being to push him off but then his hand swept down my chest, over my stomach and found my crotch and I had to watch that my already weak knees didn't give out completely. I groaned into the kiss as he rubbed at me through my pants, reacting pretty quickly.

I heard catcalls and cheers and Reno pulled away grinning. I almost whimpered at the loss of his hand but stopped myself just in time. Luxord and the scary scar man were making various crude gestures. Reno made a show of bowing and I glared at them, flipping them off. They totally ruined the moment. They returned the gesture and motioned for Reno to join them.

"Sorry Demmy," Reno laughed. "We'll finish up later," he murmured in my ear as he pressed another kiss to my cheek.

Well later wasn't exactly going to help now. I growled and stormed off in the direction of the bathroom. Or where I thought the bathroom was. I found the kitchen, a closet with some people doing stuff with a broom that I didn't know was possible and an empty bedroom. Finally I ran into Xaldin, the guy who was throwing this party and grabbed him by his jacket.

"Bathroom. Where," I said shortly. Pressing problems down below hindered my politeness. Actually, that's a lie, I probably would have asked him like that anyway.

He pointed at the stairs. "First on the left. Now let go before I damage that face of yours."

I let go and all but dashed up the stairs. I mixed up left and right and pissed off a couple in the bedroom across from the bathroom. After getting the right door I threw myself inside, unzipping my pants and taking my 'problem' in my hand. I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting the friction just right, I didn't want to be too long about this, I had Reno waiting downstairs just waiting to be distracted from his conversation by me.

Suddenly the door opened and I whirled around.

It was Zexion, fumbling in the pockets of some ridiculously long coat that pretty much swamped him. He looked up, his eyes widening in shock when he saw me. It wasn't exactly possible to disguise what I was doing as anything else so I didn't even bother trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh… Uh," he gasped. "S-sorry."

I sneered. "Fuck off, bookworm, I'm busy."

He nodded; his eyes averted and shut the door behind him.

Alone again I found that the exposure to Zexion had solved the issue of the raging hard on. Wrinkling my nose, I zipped myself back up and chucked the door open.

"Ouch! Fuck it…"

Turns out Zexion had been waiting outside the door and I'd probably broken his nose with the door.

Oh well.

Back downstairs I found Reno and got another drink. And another. Then another.

And after that I don't really remember anything.

"Wuh… Whaz… Fruck."

I licked my lips and grimaced, my taste buds assaulted with the nasty taste of stale alcohol breath. Yummy.

I peeled my eyes open and found myself up close and personal with the carpet. Huh. Nice to meet you too dubious stain, I hope you aren't anything disgusting because my face has been pressed up against you for however long I've been asleep. Yes, the wife is fine thanks.

Wait. I don't have a wife.

And why the fuck am I having an imaginary conversation with a stain on the carpet?

I sat up, hissing swear words as the light coming through the curtains smacked into my eyeballs like a football player tackling the poor git with the ball. I covered my eyes with my hands and then carefully peeked through my fingers. I had no clothes on.

Hm.

To my left was Reno, also unclothed.

Well…

"Reno?" I whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. "Wake up."

He groaned. A grin split across my face.

"Reno," I whispered again, closer to his ear this time. I took his earlobe in my teeth, nibbling and sucking. His eyes cracked open and my heart skipped a beat. His eyes were so intense. He smiled and put his arms around my shoulders, pulling me down to lie with him. I snuggled close and let my eyes close again, drifting off to sleep.

The next thing I knew was cold, wet and very unwelcome. I yelped, springing up from the floor to find Reno and Xaldin standing over me with an empty bucket.

"What the fuck?" I yelled angrily.

"Sorry Demmy, had to wake you up somehow," Reno said, sticking his tongue out.

"Dick," I told him, turning away to scan the room for my clothes.

"Aww come on baby, I was only messing, it was a joke."

I said nothing and retrieved my pants from the remains of the coffee table.

"Demmy?"

I pulled the pants on; I had no idea where my underwear was. The shirt was a wreck, ripped, stained and sweaty, slung over the TV. I didn't particularly want to put it back on. I had bite marks all over my chest and I could feel scratches down my back. Apparently whatever had gone down last night had been a rough ride. The burning between my legs whenever I moved too quickly supported this theory. Coupled with the freezing water and pounding head, I wasn't quite as happy as I had been earlier.

"Don't be like that Demmy," Reno said, a pleading tone in his voice.

"Fuck up bastard," I snapped. I wasn't in the mood. I didn't know what day it was, where Sora was, the time or anything else and I just wanted to crawl into my own bed.

Reno wrapped his arms around my waist and held on, even when I tried to push him off. "I'll take you home yeah? Xaldin will lend me his car."

Now I felt bad for calling him a bastard.

"Okay."

I trailed out into the harsh sun, a pair of sunglasses that Reno nicked off Xaldin perched on my nose. A smoldering couch cushion lay in the driveway, a fine trail of smoke spiraling into the air. I could have watched it all day. Well, maybe not all day, but for at least five minutes.

I scrambled into the passenger seat of the car and fumbled with the seatbelt. I managed to get it fastened by the time we'd stopped outside the orphanage and then I had to undo it again.

"Hey Demmy," Reno said, grabbing my arm as I got out of the car.

"What?"

He kissed me. "I'll see you in a few days," he said with a wink.

I nodded and dragged myself into the hall of Hellhole Central. The old bitch wasn't around so I got up to my room with no interruptions. Nobody else was there so I stripped off and climbed into bed. I was out like a light in seconds.

It's dark. I can't even see my own hand in front of my face. There's nothing around to grab onto, I can't even move. I think something just brushed my leg. Shit… Yeah, there's something there in this darkness, it's wrapped around my leg. I've fallen and I'm being dragged towards whatever this thing is. But I can't scream. I can't even breathe. I squeeze my eyes shut and try desperately to suck air into my lungs and I can feel its breath on my face and then-

"Demyx!"

"Hey is he okay?"

"Demyx?"

I groaned. "Axel fuck off. Quit shaking me you dumb bastard."

"Yeah, he's fine."

I hauled myself into a sitting position. Axel was at the side of my bed and Roxas was hovering awkwardly by the door. I checked the clock. Six…

"What day is it?"

"Monday."

I cursed. "Aww… I missed Sunday."

"And most of today. It's six pm man," Axel added.

"Shit."

"You broke Zexion's nose with a door," Roxas said suddenly.

"Oh did I?" I said innocently. "Good."

Roxas glared. "I don't get what your problem is with Zexion Demyx. He's never done anything bad to you but you still rip into him whenever you can. It's lame."

I stared at him. He stared back. What the hell?

"Shut up. You don't know anything. Just because you're Axel's latest fuckbuddy doesn't mean you can start preaching to me."

"Douche."

"Prick."

"Dickhead."

"Bastard."

"Fucker."

"I want an omlette."

"Sounds good."

"Sweet."

So we headed off downstairs, leaving Axel standing there on his own.

"What the hell?"

I went back to school the next day and the next few weeks were pretty relaxed. Word about my date with Reno had gotten out and it had set me up a few notches in the school pecking order, which was pretty sweet. Eventually Reno and I became official and everything was as good as it could get for a while. The only dark spot was that since Roxas was dating Axel now, his band was hanging around with us. That also meant that Zexion was hanging out with us. Because he's their fucking band manager. You can't have everything I guess.

So life was okay. Until I got the first black eye.


End file.
